


Bahia Violeta

by Guillermina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Sadstuck
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guillermina/pseuds/Guillermina
Summary: El lo pensó bien y decidió ser como la pequeña sirena de aquel cuento humano,decidió terminar como ella, junto al mar, su querido mar.





	

Ojos llorosos, labios hinchados y maltratados, piel sensible que siente el más liviano cambio en la brisa que lleva la marea mas dentro del mar desde la bahía, su cuerpo duele y solo puede centrarse en ese dolor que lo hace respirar por la boca y sentir ese particular sabor a sangre mezclada.  
Sabe que esto no es amor, pero lo abriga en su corazón hasta el fondo, esperanzado que algún día podrá recordar esto como un comienzo y no como una pausa, porque es lo que es esto.

No hay amor, no hay emoción más allá del saciar la sensación picante en sus mentes y poder dormir más placenteramente en la noche, callar ciertas voces, sacar el estrés, aliviar el alma adolorida de cualquiera. 

Se pregunta por enésima si su gran modelo a seguir sintió también esa sensación de dolor, un dolor punzante y que le quita el aliento y hace que encaje sus uñas en las palmas, deje marca, le lastime cuando carga y dispara con su arma, mientras mantiene su cuerpo en su fiel corcel quien tiende a protegerlo y dejarlo sin más, solo cuidando lo mas básico y dejándolo caer en esa espesura que ansia más que cualquier cosa, ya se ha dado por vencido con llenar algún cuadrante de su baraja, solo ansia tener alguien que recuerde su nombre algún día y diga el nombre de cualquier manera, no importando si es un susurro de terror o uno de rabia solo desea ser recordado, que alguien recuerde a este pobre bastardo que no tiene lugar en el corazón de nadie.

Recuerda el dolor que sintió cuando las garras del otro se encajaron en su piel abriendo su espalda, marcándolo, centrándose en la fantasía de aquella particular mente hiperactiva, el placer que le da gracias a sus movimientos erráticos, fuertes y contundentes siente aquella comezón particular por el atado mental que le dio el otro, nada fuera de lo común, solo el pequeño recordatorio de que solo era algo de una noche, una noche que pasa cada cierto tiempo cuando algo pasa en ese mente que requiere tener el tipo de interacción digno de un romance negro, sería feliz si así fuera.

Un romance negro que le diera razones para ser más molesto de lo que ya le gritan que es, un trato rudo pero cuidadoso, con sentimiento, no con las manos frías y sin emoción, ordenes y palabras hirientes como dagas que lo mantienen de querer cortar su piel, adentrarse bien adentro, sentir un dolor paralizante un dolor que le diga que lo hace bien.

Lo piensa bien, y decide hacerlo.

Nada lo retiene en este plano, nada lo mantiene con los ojos abiertos, nada lo amarra a esta bahía solitaria, fría y áspera. Con su cuerpo pesado se arrastra hasta poder apoyarse en un baúl que lo astilla y hace que abra más los ojos y vea bien su ya conocido camino. Recuerda el cuento de aquella sirena que una vez alguien de los humanos le contó, como ella se vuelve después de un romance fallido parte de su adorado mar, le hace sonreír brevemente, con la mano astillada logra encontrar en su camino lo que busca y toma con fuerza el mango, ya con el arrastra su espíritu hasta una tina digna de alguien mucho más grande que él, mucho más importante y exitoso que el.

Con un dolor más punzante que imagino, deja que la tina se convierta en un mar violeta, un mar que lo lleve después de una vida llena de romances fallidos.


End file.
